Death Star I
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Mk.1 Deep-Space Mobile Battle Station | klasse = Death Star | ontwerp = Galen Erso Stalgasin Hive Raith Sienar Orson Krennic | fabrikant = Imperial Department of Military Research | prijs = | lengte = 160 km | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 4.0 | bemanning = 342.953 | passagiers = 843.342 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} De Death Star was bedoeld als het ultieme vernietigingswapen in het arsenaal van Emperor Palpatine en het Galactic Empire Ontwerp & Bouw Het ontwerp was oorspronkelijk van CIS herkomst, aangezien de Stalgasin Hive van Poggle the Lesser op Geonosis de eerste plannen ontwikkelde voor de bouw ervan dit was met behulp van de door de CIS gevangen genomen Galen Erso. Galen Erso was een expert in het bouwen van geavanceerde laser systemen en het daarbij implementeren van de kristallen de door de Jedi al eeuwen werden gebruikt voor de light Saber. In 19 BBY ging de bouw van start. Waarbij Galen Erso, bevrijd door oud-studiegenoot Orson Krennic, hoofdingenieur werd van het project. Orson Krennic werd zijn superieur en overzag de bouw van het project. Het gevechtsstation, dat net zo groot was als een kleine maan was en meer vuurkracht dan de hele Imperial Fleet bezat, en had een enorm grote bemanning. Het primaire wapen van de Death Star was de enorm laserkanon, dat genoeg vuurkracht bezat om een complete planeet weg te vagen. Death Star I was de eerste Death Star die gebouwd werd. Dit enorme ruimtestation, met een diameter van 120 kilometer diende als ruimtestation van Galactic Empire. Het had een Super Laser dat genoeg vuurkracht bezat om een volledige planeet in één schot weg te vagen. Dit werd dan ook gedaan met de planeet Alderaan. Nog voordat het de geheime Rebel Alliance basis had kunnen vernietigen, werd het vernietigd door Luke Skywalker in zijn T-65 X-Wing Starfighter, die met behulp van de Force in staat was om met twee Proton Torpedoes de zwakke plek van het station te raken en zo een kettingreactie te veroorzaken. Death Star I werd bestuurd door het Death Star Triumvirate bestaande uit Wilhuff Tarkin, Admiral Conan Motti en General Cassio Tagge. Death Star I locaties *Hangar Bay 327 *Detention Block AA-23 *3263827 *Death Star Conference Room *Death Star Overbridge *Cell 2187 *Death Star Central Core *Thermal Exhaust Port *Death Star Trench *Superlaser Fire Control Specificaties Crew *27.048 officieren *774.576 soldaten, piloten en personeelsleden *400.000 ondersteunend personeel *25.000 Stormtroopers *7200 TIE Fighters Bewapening *5000 Taim & Bak D6 Turbolaser Batteries *5000 Taim & Bak XX-9 Heavy Turbolasers *2500 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s 4.9 Laser Cannons & SB-920 Laser Cannons *2500 Borstel MS-1 Ion Cannons *768 Phylon Tractor Beam projectors *1 Super Laser Motoren *1Sienar Fleet Systems CR2700 Hypermatter Reactor *123 Isu-Sim SSP06 Hyperdrive Generators *2 Sepma 30-5 Sublight Engines Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Plannen *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Death Star in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Death Star Technical Companion *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections *The Force Unleashed category:Capital Ships category:Ruimtestations category:Technologie category:Superwapens category:Death Star